


The type who

by mollywatson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Content, Domestic, Flash Fic, Gay, Happy, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Quiet, Tea, Wholesome, comfortable, cosy, m/m - Freeform, satisfied, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollywatson/pseuds/mollywatson
Summary: Tea drinking and smirks
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The type who

Steam rises from a hot mug of tea, forming pretty, swirling patterns in front of John's thick Scandinavian jumper. His doing hands stroke the ceramic mug inside the handle, coaxing the tea to readiness. In the deep crimson armchair too low for his public school boy legs, Sherlock sullenly waits for his own to be tolerable. John's proximity assures him that it will be just right, very soon. He watches John's habitual gesture, remembering a comment overheard when he was waiting for John to come out of work one day - something he was not in the habit of doing, but may well do again after the incidental gold that it mined - from one of the staff at the surgery. Female, probably. Irrelevant. "Doctor Watson? In Room 2? But he looks like the type who, if you asked him out on a date, he'd ask if he could bring his coat..." A savage smirk immediately fixes on his face, which he attempts to hide behind his tea. John looks up at Sherlock with that look that so regularly goes from neutral curiosity to confusion to concern before, inevitably, to exasperation.

"Alright?"

"Oh, yes. ... Fly." Sherlock brings the tea up to his misbehaving mouth, punishing it with the too-hot drink and performing a contained wince-and-splutter.

John looks at him for a moment, assessing, and then returns to his paper. "Right-oh."


End file.
